Bloodline: Sword Art and Duel Monsters
by AthrunZala92
Summary: pilot chapter


**Prologue: The Runner**

No one knew that Naruto Uzumaki was a closet genius just as none knew exactly what he could do or whom he was, what they did know is the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen had given the boy free reign of Konoha's red-light district to do with as he so pleased with the assurance that it was his by birthright to do as he so wished? This is where our story begins five years after the kyuubi attack Naruto Yusei Kazuto Uzumaki can be seen currently running through konoha as if his life depended on it or more like someone else's did.

The thing is like Naruto there are five others whom are treated the same way as he is and sometimes even worse than he is making it even more real to the villagers because they know they have a way to hurt him like now as he ran he heard the scream of a girl and not just any but, his close friend Asuna following the sound he turns the next corner to see a sight he never wished to see. Running Naruto grabbed the blade that appeared on his back earlier that day as it glowed a luminescent blue as something in him finally snapped upon seeing this.

The villagers heard someone running toward them as well as the majority hearing a blade and chakra being powered up, the last thing they saw was a streak of blue before everything went black. The remaining members of the mob looked over to where the girl that their friends were currently raping and watched as the demon brat took of his coat to cover her his hair covering his eyes as he stood up after leaning the girl on the metal door of a warehouse he spoke to the mass of people in front of him.

"Your despicable waste of space even the lowliest of bandits would not rape a five-year-old girl because of some misguided belief that I am the kyuubi or that she or the others were the cause of the fox's attack!" he screamed throwing the arm not hold the sword out to his side. He continued before they could interrupt him;

"What you fail to realize is the Sandaime Hokage gave me carte blanche over this entire district every deed every building in this section of konoha belongs to me! Along with the right to pass judgement on trespassers such as you! For the rape of Asuna for the trauma as well as the pain you have caused those of us here in the red-light district you shall die by the same beast used to save this world by my ancestors Akiza and Yusei Fudo for the rest of your death by the blades of my ancestors Kirito and Asuna Kiriguya! NOW DIE! Stardust dragon use cosmic flash!" he screamed as he charged a linear strike.

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched as his surrogate grandson dispatched the mob of villagers with the help of the purest of dragons as his left arm and upper back glowed. He knew young Asuna led them to this warehouse because of what Naruto had stored there and he knew where the boy would be heading soon and sent the anbu to make sure that the medical staff treated the girl to the best of their abilities.

Sarutobi and the remaining anbu watched as Naruto went and picked up his friend before going in through the door next to the warehouse garage it wasn't long before they heard a low hum as what he came to know as an engine started and two blueish white lights appeared in the shadow of the garage as Naruto sped off with the girl leaning back against his chest all that was heard as he raced away was Naruto saying.

"Hang on Asuna just hang on" he said, lowly to himself.

The villagers of konohagakure watched on as a red and white contraption sped down the streets toward the hospital they couldn't tell who was driving due to the helmet but, they knew it could only be one person looking up they saw the Sandaime Hokage and his anbu following the thing by the roofs of the village and wondered just what would cause him and the villages elite to mobilize in mass.

Reach the hospital Naruto comes to a screeching stop in front of its doors kicking up dust as he does a 180° turn to see the Sandaime Hokage standing in front of him with his anbu beside him. Naruto didn't bother with raising the 9mm pistol he had in his coat he simply had his oldest friend and love interest in his arms as he placed down the kickstand to keep his duel runner standing he spoke.

"You and I both know what they have coming I am justified in what I am about to do Hiruzen-jiji. You also, know they're going to want me in the chambers soon I want Asuna in the best care possible its time these fuckers learn just whose son and descendent they are fucking with." He said.

It wasn't long before his other friends pulled up behind or next to him on their own runners after having searched for Asuna and being called to head toward the hospital. When Sarutobi saw the same vehicles but in different styles than his surrogate grandsons arrive he knew they were all here to make sure the girl was alright to make sure she lived he amended when he saw all of them armed to the teeth with what his grandson called assault rifles they all moved into the hospital.

Naruto looked at the doctors who were gaping at the contingent with him as his eyes steeled over from their normal sapphire to a deep royal blue as he spoke.

"One of you I don't give a damn which but one of you come and make sure she lives to see the next day the days of you refusing us are over its time you bastards learn what happens when you cross a true prince" he said. He heard his friends load around into their individual chambers and level their guns at the mass of hospital staff.

The Sandaime could only watch as the few doctors that did not hate Naruto come forward from the mass of people in front of him with a simple look his anbu knew of their next job and followed the medics as well as the girl. He looked to his left and noticed two of his surrogate grandson's friends follow the contingent of anbu that just left with the girl a nod to Naruto and they were off to the Hokage tower it was time to bust some heads.

The two had just arrived at the tower with Hiruzen knowing that his anbu had done as expected and summoned the council to the chambers he watches in shock as his surrogate grandson uses the ancient bloodline nerve gear and soon noticed his clothes to shimmer before they began to match the set his ancestor kazuto wore in the VRMMO sword art online.

Sarutobi knows that with the way Asuna is in the hos Naruto on edge and if she dies nothing would stop the rampage that he knew would come what he did know is that it was time the councils like the elder and civilian councils remember just who it was that ran konohagakure and what would happen should that child die due to their machinations.

Walking into the chamber he could see the three councils wondering why he would summon them here his shinobi sit in their dignified manners while the civilians are arguing amongst themselves, he sees the elder council look behind him and their eyes widening upon seeing an almost exact replica of kazuto Kiriguya the man whom next to the nidaime Hokage taught them how to use the weapons of their choice.

Koharu looked at the young man standing behind one of her oldest friends and watched as he calmly walked from behind Hiruzen but, she could tell that the boy was anything but calm as his eyes gave him away. She silently wondered what happened to make the happy go lucky child so angry though, she guessed they would find out soon enough.

The shinobi clan heads all watched the young boy as he walked from behind their hokage and though his body language spoke of calm and control his eyes belied his rage at those in the room currently. Hiashi hyuuga father of current five-year-old Hinata hyuuga and one-year-old Hanabi hyuuga knew of Naruto and his friends as well as why the Sandaime gave the boy the entire red-light district, he also knew why Naruto had placed a barrier there the fact that someone removed the barrier to allow those fools to try and harm his friend's son was unacceptable.

What those barbarians did when they got through was even more despicable and he has an idea on just who in this room ordered the rape of a five-year-old girl something that even the civilians and kunoichi knew she wouldn't survive at that age. His attention was brought back to the boy whose chin was against his chest mere moments ago, head shot up as he glared at everyone there his tone more chilling than snow country as he spoke.

"I want to know who here thought it would be wise to rape a five-year-old girl for just being my friend, no scratch that I want to know who brought down the barrier field on a now named clan district that allowed this to happen. You who sit here and judge me now for what I contain you call me a demon and say that I am out to kill you? I have never once harmed a single villager until today so for those of you that hate me for my prisoner I leave you this choice in the form of two options.

Option1: you give me the one that took down my seal wards and I spare each one of you the death you so rightfully deserve for what you've done this includes taking all funds that you've both tried to take and have taken from my parent's money.

Option2: should Asuna perish then I show the entire village that the kyuubi attack five years ago, was just a kit throwing a temper tantrum compared to the fear and destruction that I will reign upon you as the last of the uzumaki nee Kiriguya clan namikaze nee fudo clan. Then I give you the surprise option.

Option3: I line each one of you despicable pieces of garbage in front of a firing squad as you confess your crimes one by one before you're gunned down in the square the choice is yours" he said.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was shocked to hear his surrogate grandson speak to the civilian and elder councils the way he just did but, it didn't mean that he did not see them coming because of the situation he knew Naruto was just upset about what had happened as was he so it was understandable. He looked around at the council his eyes hard as he leaned forward and spoke loud and clear to all there;

" It's time I take back what is rightfully mine as of right now the civilian and elder councils have no say in the way this village is run if you think you can run this village then by all means try and challenge me for this hat otherwise the next person that breaks my laws will die in a public execution this is a dictatorship not a democracy so you're in for a treat as well as a punishment for exactly all that you've done" he said, his voice was icy dripping in venom.

Some of the council of konoha was suitably shocked at what they heard hear this day and many began to protest until they heard a series of beeps reminiscent of the show power ranger that a few of their children watched. They looked on in quiet knowledge as Naruto moved his left wrist close to his face and spoke;

"What is it hikaru"

" _She didn't make it Yusei she's gone"_

"I'll be there momentarily I have a promise to live up to now"

" _Yusei she asked to be buried in_ _that_ _place the one we all agreed to be buried finish it later let's move her there it's the least we could do aside from her last request from you"_

"Send it to me I'll listen to it later when I am alone"

" _alright boss"_

Naruto stood there in the council chambers his shoulders shaking his heart heavier than what it was when they arrived at the tower knowing that the council heard the conversation he spoke as he turned on his heel.

"No one is safe from my wrath you civilians wanted a demon a monster you just created one I will defend konoha and those deserving of being defended but what happens next remember, that you brought this on yourselves" he said, as he brought his wrist back to chest level and pressed a button.

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched with the remaining conscious members of the council as Naruto vanished through the roof in a flash of white heading toward the hospital where the one light the boy had lay snuffed out looking at the council he spoke.

"Do you idiots have any idea as to what you've done? The ramifications of what you just did at _all_? Did it ever occur to you simple minded fools that the boy you've made your worse enemy contains both the nerve gear _and_ the duel monster's _bloodline_ from _both_ of his clans!" he yelled, the shinobi council watched as their leader got up and walked out the door following him to the hospital.

 **{Begin- Stand by me Bootstraps power rangers ost soundtrack}**

Sarutobi and the shinobi council with their heirs made it to the hospital to hear noise coming from the second-floor window it sounded like someone screaming in anguish which wasn't far from the truth. Coming to a stop in front of the door containing one Asuna Hikari Kazama they opened the door to see Naruto being held back from choking one of the nurses by Hikaru and Riku while hikari and Rica threw the lady out the door causing the two boys to let his surrogate grandson go.

They watched as Naruto walked to one side of the bed hikari, riku, and hikaru following his lead they each grabbed a limb the group by the door once more moved out of the way and watched as they walked by rika supporting the head of Asuna. The shinobi council and gathered shinobi watch as the group of children walked by the heavens themselves offering song to one so young they followed them to just some ways behind the hokage monument to a small gorge in the mountain.

Hikaru, Riku, and Hikari each take the limb their holding while Naruto is standing with his back to the edge the help him get a good grip on their dead friend and his dead love making sure he had her before he jumped backwards into the gorge knowing of the water and its cave below it when the four soon follow their groups leader. Sarutobi Hiruzen knew of the oasis as well having been brought there before by the six kids the council with their heirs soon follow their hokage into the water and through the underground passage.

The shinobi council and their children follow the hokage and watch as the five lay the girl they had been carrying into a casket fit for one their age and noticed the tears in naruto's eyes, they watch him as he picks various flowers and uses them to outline the contours of her body. Some knew that this was a ritual done by the oldest of families to signify just what the one being buried meant to the main person whose life they've touched.

The heirs of the shinobi council present had met the girl once and were friends with the six kids with one of them the heiress Hinata hyuuga had even at her early age fallen in love with Naruto and had agreed with asuna to share him. Hiashi knew of their deal so he knew Hinata was affected just as bad as naruto and his friends he watched as his daughter slowly walked over to naruto and with the help of hikari and rika moved him away from the casket as, they held him they noticed he stop struggling and soon stood on his own moving away from the others none seeing the glint in his eyes other than riku and hikaru.

 **{End- Stand by me Bootstraps power rangers ost soundtrack}**

The one thing that many people would see from here on out is that naruto will never be the same again if at all Sarutobi could only hope that the village did little else to antagonizes him.


End file.
